delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Danil Shupov
Moscow, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = |Education = Moscow State University |Occupation = Actor ∙ comedian |Spouse = Anna Maripova (m. 2012) |Children = 3 |Years = 2002–present }}Danil Anatolievich Shupov-Stepanenko (Russian: Данил Анатольевич Шупов-Степаненко; born 11 August 1980), known professionally as simply Danil Shupov, is a Russian actor and comedian. After graduating from Moscow State University in 2002, he began an acting career by performing as a background extra to make extra money on the side. His big break came after being cast as Alexander "Sasha Antonovich" Chelomtsev in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). After Krasnovy, Shupov began starring in the Channel One sitcom Ya etogo ne delal (2016–present). He has also appeared in numerous successful films, including Violetta (2009), Kolybel (2011), Koroli (2014), and Russkiy ray (2016). Early life and education Shupov was born on 11 August 1980 in Moscow in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Anatoliy Stepanenko (born 1956) and Anna Shupova (born 1961). His parents split up shortly after his birth, and Shupov was subsequently raised by his mother and maternal grandparents throughout his entire life. He has had no contact with his father since he was 11 years old. His mother was a teenage parent and worked a number of odd jobs to support the family, including retail, manual labor, and promotional modeling. Both of his grandparents were retired teachers, and he grew up working-class as an only child. Shupov began his education in 1986, where he excelled academically in both science and mathematics. After graduating from high school in 1998, he began attending Moscow State University. He graduated with a degree in mathematics in 2002, and worked in finance prior to beginning his acting career. Career After graduating from university, Shupov was in debt in order to finance his education, and desperately looked for ways to earn side money. He eventually found himself appearing as a background extra in films and television series filmed in Moscow. Eventually, Shupov discovered that acting is what he actually wanted to do, and began a professional acting career in addition to performing stand-up comedy. His big break came after being cast as Alexander "Sasha Antonovich" Chelomtsev in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). After Krasnovy, Shupov began starring in the Channel One sitcom Ya etogo ne delal (2016–present). He has also appeared in numerous successful films, including Violetta (2009), Kolybel (2011), Koroli (2014), and Russkiy ray (2016). Personal life Shupov began dating his Krasnovy costar Anna Maripova shortly after they first met on set in 2006. They kept their relationship secret for the first few months, but later began telling their fellow costars and friends. Shupov and Maripova became engaged in 2011, and married the following year. They have three children together: Sveta (born 2015), Lena (born 2017), and Danil (born 2018). The family resides in Moscow. Shupov is frequently vocal about his religious and political beliefs; he is an atheist and fiercely supports progressive political platforms. Filmography Main article: Danil Shupov filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Danil Shupov. Category:1980 births Category:21st-century Russian actors Category:Living people Category:Moscow State University alumni Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian atheists Category:Russian comedians Category:Russian film actors Category:Russian television actors Category:Russian Television Award winners